A Bump in the Road
by Ms.Scarlet6
Summary: He's been on tour for 2 months, making it easy for Roz to keep her secret. But what's she going to do when he comes home?


This is just a little random Jonas Brothers thing I wrote at maybe 1 in the morning. I apologize cuz it's kind of a self pity story. I've had a horrible cough for over a month now so that's where this came from. The story doesn't really go anywhere; I was just proud of the WAY it was written i guess. Well, i don't own the Jonas Brothers (and I'm going to be the only person who doesn't say "but I wish I did") and I hope you guys enjoy my random self pity story! :p

Lots of love!

* * *

I woke up to another coughing fit, doubling over ad gasping for air. My throat burned and I continued to cough, desperately waiting for it all to pass. Two minutes later I took a huge gulp of air, breathed one last raspy cough, and was finally left to breathe normally. A few more moments passed as I listened to the sound of my rapid breathing and the soft music from my iPod speakers. I sighed and rolled over to reach the lamp on my night stand. I was used to this by now. It happened often enough throughout my day that I knew exactly how to deal with it. My only fear was that one day it wouldn't stop and I would stop breathing.

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I sat up in bed. I glanced over at the empty space next to me. Today was the day. I'd been practically counting down the minutes and now I was so close I could cry. This was why I was postponing the doctor. We needed one day together before anything needed to change. One day without worry. He'd been busy enough the past 2 months.

The red lights on the clock flashed 6:23. I'd slept in past 9 every morning of my life I'd gotten the chance but not lately. I decided it wouldn't be worth going back to sleep and hopped into the shower, enjoying the humid air surrounding me as I breathed it in. After slowly applying all my makeup, fixing my curls, and brushing my teeth, I slipped on a flower print sundress and gladiator flats. I hung my dog tag around my neck and slid some random bracelets around my wrists before dragging myself downstairs, eyes still barely open. Breakfast was a simple English muffin before I flopped down onto my favorite couch and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and coughed a few times into a pillow, my whole body wracking with the severity, before settling into the cushions and drifting into sleep again.

My eyes jerked open to the phone ringing. I scrambled around, knocking pillows across the room before grasping a phone and clicking talk.

"Hello?" I questioned, trying to regain some composure.

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" The smooth voice rang through my ears. A smile spread across my face at the sound. Today's the day, I remembered.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been napping," I replied, relaxing into the couch again.

"Napping? You were already up?" He sounded surprised and I chuckled.

"I was excited! I woke…" I quickly covered the bottom of the phone with my hand and turned away for more body wrenching coughs. "I woke up early today."

"You okay?"

"Yeah! I can't wait! Are you almost home?"

"Not telling. It's just going to have to be a surprise."

"Well fine then."

"Fine."

"Blah." His laugh made my heart melt. I was like a love sick puppy but I didn't care.

"I miss you."

"Not for long. See you….soon?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh! Fine. Goodbye!"

"I Love you."

"Love you."

As I hung up the phone, I looked around the house. Besides the pillows, everything looked perfect. I'd spent all day yesterday cleaning everything and I was surprised I'd been able to keep it clean since. I'm a pack rat and I tend to leave things lying around.

What to do, what to do? I hated not knowing. I didn't know if I should be getting comfortable and putting a movie in or waiting outside on the porch. I chose to just go with a movie. I pulled out the first Pirates of the Caribbean, I hadn't seen it in years, and settled down to watch. The surround sound was amazing and I was soon stuck on every word and every note played.

Suddenly, I could feel a hand softly stroking my hair and I spun around to find Nicholas Jerry Jonas kneeling against the couch behind me.

"Nick!" I practically leaped over the couch and tackled him to the floor to get to him. I was enveloped in his warm body, my head resting against his chest. I could feel his whole chest vibrate as he laughed and I breathed in the wonderful scent of his cologne. I was in complete bliss. 2 months. 2 months and now he was finally home.

Nick sat up, taking me with him. He moved his hand to my cheek and we both took a moment, taking in every detail of the others face. He was so perfect; his messy ringlets and smooth, tan skin; his deep, smoldering chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in eagerly and I did as well, both of us meeting in a passionate kiss. My arms wound around his neck as his did around my waist and I reveled in this moment we shared. I gently broke the kiss a bit early. I couldn't run out of breath.

"Hi" Nick whispered into my hair. I grinned.

"Hi."

"Mm. I don't mean to rush you but I've been craving your pie for weeks." I laughed out loud. Nick loved to watch me bake. He'd even help me out every once in a while. And no one could make a sugar free pie quite like me.

"Let's get to it then," I replied, hopping up with Nick in tow. He clasped my hand and pulled me back into him to kiss me again. I smiled up at him and brushed away a few curls. He bent his head to touch mine and we stood for a moment longer. Then he broke away to drag me over to the kitchen. He helped me peel the apples and then sat at a counter stool and happily watched me work.

I rolled the crust with ease, concentrating on making a nice circle. But I began to cough. I turned away and started hacking away, my elbow covering my mouth and my other hand gripping the edge of the table. No. This wasn't fair. This wasn't supposed to happen yet, I wanted more time.

I could feel him at my side instantly. Holding my waist and saying my name. I continued to cough, gasping desperately for air. A minute went by and it finally went away. I sank to the floor and Nick kneeled down in front of me. I snuck a look at his face only to cringe at the full on worry displayed there.

"Roz, what's going on? Are you alright? Can you breathe?"

"I'm fine," I replied, looking down. "It's nothing." Nick nudged my chin up with a finger and I met his gaze.

"Nothing? Baby, you couldn't breathe."

"Yeah. I'm used to it, it's fine."

"You mean this has been happening? Roz, why didn't you tell me? I couldn't-that was hard to watch." I sighed. "You need to get to the doctor." I closed my eyes.

"I know."

* * *

Please review because I don't show my stories to anyone else so I have no clue if they're any good at all.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
